Father Figure
Father Figure ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der sechsten Staffel, Ort der Qualen, Teil 2, und wird von Roderick mit den New Directions bei den Invitationals gesungen. Während des Songs erinnert sich Sue daran, wie sie die Präsidentschaftswahlen verfolgt und sich geärgert hat, weil ihre Favoriten verloren haben. Das Original stammt von George Michael aus sesinem Debütlbum "Faith" aus dem Jahr 1988. Lyrics Roderick: That's all I wanted Something special, something sacred in your eyes For just one moment To be bold and naked at your side Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me New Directions: Understand me Undertsand me Understand me Roderick: Maybe this time is forever Say it can be, woah That's all you wanted Something special, someone sacred in your life Just for one moment To be warm and naked at my side Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me New Directions: Understand me Undertsand me Understand me Roderick: But something tells me together We'd be happy, woah New Directions (Roderick): (Baby) I will be your father figure (Oh, baby) Put your tiny hand in mine (I'd love to) I will be your preacher teacher (Be your daddy) Anything you have in mind (It would make me) I will be your father figure (Very happy) I have had enough of crime (Please let me) I will be the one who loves you Until the end of time (Til the end of time) Roderick: That's all I wanted But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime That's all I wanted Just to see my baby's blue eyed shine This time I think that my lover Understands me New Directions: Understand me Undertsand me Understand me Roderick: If we have faith in each other then we can be strong New Directions (Roderick): (Baby) I will be your father figure Put your tiny hand in mine (My baby) I will be your preacher teacher Anything you have in mind (Hee) I will be your father figure I have had enough of crime (Baby) I will be the one who toves you Until the end of time (Til the end of time) Roderick (mit New Directions): If you are the desert, I'll be the sea If you ever hunger, hunger for me (Whatever you ask for), that's what I'll be New Directions: That's what I'll be That's what I'll be Roderick (mit New Directions): So when you remember the ones who have lied Who said that they cared but then laughed as you cried Beautiful darling Don't think of me (Because all I ever) wanted New Directions (und Roderick): I will be your father figure (Put your tiny hand in mine) I will be your preacher teacher (Anything you have in mind) Will be your father figure Roderick mit New Directions: And I have had enough of crime So I will be the one who loves you Until the end of time I will be your father (I will be your) I will be your preacher (Father) I will be your father (I will be your daddy) '''Roderick (mit New Directions) (I will be the one who loves you) Til the (end of time) Trivia *Das ist das erste Mal, dass ein Junge eine New Directions Wettbewerbsnummer dominiert. *Das ist Rodericks letztes Solo in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks